


Lava Storm

by Cherry_Chaser



Series: We don't need no people [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Nobody tells us what to do", Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Lots of poking, Loud Curly, Poking, Water loving Ray, idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Chaser/pseuds/Cherry_Chaser
Summary: What happens when you try to do the opposite of everything with limited info? This.A loud mouth Curly and a water loving Ray cross paths one fine morning. In a rather embarrassing way.Bonding over similar rejection from previous owners will they ever find someone who will love them the way they are? Or are they doomed to live a short harsh life?Wouldn't you like to know?





	1. What on earth!?

"Get out of here you defective rodent!" I went flying out the door, thrown rather harshly from what was supposed to be my home. Looking up at the women dressed up in a far to short dress, the shoulder of it was burned. The thickest blanket of make up on her face as she glared down at me.

"Go away you freakshow!" I barely managed to scramble out of the way as her heel came swiping at the spot where I was.

"Mama-" I started to say before she once again kicked at me, this time nicking my shoulder.

"Shut up! Get out you damn rodent!" I didn't need to be told a fourth time as she tried to stomp me. I quickly leaped off the small concrete stairs into the thick foliage of the rose bushes. Hidden. For now. I heard the door slam shut as I was left locked outside. I don't understand, why did she do this?

She was supposed to care for me! Be my mother... but here I am, locked outside, cold, and hungry. All because I accidently set the shoulder of her dress on fire because I saw sparkling water for the first time. It was just so lovely! But now I'm here, cause I am a damn idiot who got to excited over some water.

I curled up on the moist soil sting my body as I quietly wailed out my sorrow. My chest, it hurts so much. Not just from being grabbed and thrown but from my soul. It was supposed to be rare for a bitty to be thrown out, why did it happen to me?! But I already knew the answer, I was the unlucky one, the weird one. Just like Mama said, I was a freakshow.

Not only was I stupid enough to let my emotions loose, but it was because of the nightmare of all the other Ray's and fire based bittys and monster. Water! I've gotten hurt by water so many times cause I have tired to play with it and I still love it! What is wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this?

I shook my head roughly, slightly scratching it against the Rose's thorns. I had to get Mama back! If I'm good she'll want me back, right? Getting to my feet I ran back to the concrete stairs, dragging and scraping myself up each one. Once I made it to the small porch I sat down in front of the door, grabbing a small pebble for company as I waited.

And waited

And waited...

Only after a whole day had passed did I hear the creak of the door opening, jumping to my feet excitedly.

"Mama!" I cried out, seeing her familiar figure. My flames flicked excitedly as I stared up at her. Waiting for her to greet me like she had before, picking me up and letting me nuzzle against her cheek. But all she did was glare down at me, walking over me and she even tried to stomp on me as she did so.

"Get lost you defective stray!" She yelled at me angrily before getting into her car and driving away.

I felt confused, why wasn't she being nice like before? Maybe I haven't been good enough! Yes that must be the reason! I knew that in the back of my mind I was just trying to look way from the truth, she wasn't going to love me again. I screwed up.

So I started to wait again, thinking of ways to impress her, to make her happy again. I was becoming desperate to the point I was thinking of some questionable things to get her love but no matter, I'm sure when she gets back she'll pick me up and we'll get some food. I'm so hungry and thirsty, I haven't had anything for more than a day now.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of her car pulling up, I looked at it excitedly. I couldn't wait! I jumped down from the stairs and rain over to her car. I knew I looked a little worse for wear and a bit feral, but Mama would make me better again! I waited beside her car door, being quiet so I could surprise her with a big hug!

When the car door opened I jumped up and latched onto her unburned shoulder, hugging it tightly.

"You're back! I've been waiting-" Something pushed me off Mama's shoulder, causing me to squeak and hold onto Mama's sleeve in fear. My frantic gaze travelled upwards, seeing someone, a new bitty, some kind of grillbitty. A FireBloody to be exact, glaring down at me. I let go of Mama quickly, landing on the ground roughly but not to bad. 

I know FireBloodys they're very territorial. I wasn't about to go messing around with one. But why were they here?

"Ma-" I was cut off by Mama's shrill voice.

"Oh you wretched thing! Get her Tyra, get her!" The FireBloody leaped off of Mama's shoulder, landing in front of me with a predatory stance. Stalking towards me on all fours in a hunting postion. I knew I had to get out of there, but how? I took a quick glance around, not wanting to leave the FireBloody out of my sight. But they pounced on me before I could come up with anything good.

I scrambled to the right, running behind them towards Mama, running between her legs and under the car. Wiggling my up under the car frame, I was just barely able to fit and the bigger FireBloody couldn't touch me. After they gave up and left I waited till I was sure, a million doubtful thoughts running through my head. 

'Why? Why did Mama want to kill me? Why did she get a FireBloody?! WHY DID SHE REPLACE ME SO EASILY?!'

I didn't bother hiding my loud cries of emotional pain as I thought, each thought worse than the last. I felt so alone... it hurts, so much. I eventually got myself together, if Mama didn't need me then I don't need her. I don't need anyone, I don't care how much the loneliness hurts, I don't care knowing that it will get so much worse. I won't let this happen again.

Never again.


	2. River, Bushes, and Thunder Oh My!

After that final thought I made up my mind. I wouldn't let this happen to me, never again. I steeled my mind away from the longing for someone and focused on myself for once. Getting down from inside the car I crept out, looking around suspiciously incase 'Mama' decided to keep watch for another chance. Luckily she didn't, probably to busy showering the replacement with love.

My slow walk became a run as I away from the house. Away from the city with my first home, the care center. Towards the countryside, following the first river I saw. Running near it with nothing on my mind. Letting me become truly clear minded as I ran. Only stopping once the water ended. I sat at the edge of the water, close enough where I could admire its beauty. While still being far enough where the waves couldn't reach me. 

It was memorizing just to watch the water rippling, morphing the reflections into something different and strange yet so beautiful. Looking across the shore I saw something strange. There was a hole, not all strange but filling that hole was blue fire. This peeked my interest, but also my nervousness. I wanted to explore, to see whatever it could be.

But I already had a good guess, another bitty. A curly to be exact, a big one at that. At least 4 inches, taller than me. Shaking off my nerves I approached it, being careful not to get to close to the water. As I got closer I could feel my nerves once again creeping up my back. 

Forcing myself not to just run I kneeled next to the bundle of flames. Despite not wanting to have anything to do with another, the loneliness was killing me. I wanted to be near someone, anyone at this point. I had only been on my own for about a day now and I already seeking someone new. Looking down at the warm flames dancing near the water I felt... calm. The calm blue color of the fire just made me tired yet at peace.

I wanted to touch them, to wrap myself in their warmth and color. My fingers twitched with my thoughts and I couldn't help but bring my hand up to gently touch the flames. It was hot yet cold, it felt like liquid under my fingers. Like it was water instead of fire. I small giggle left my mouth at the feeling. I had always wanted to feel water without getting hurt and here I was.

I guess I'm not all bad luck at all. Without thinking to much about it I started stroking the flames like a cats fur. Enjoying the feeling and heat they gave off. Not noticing how the body started to shift, awaking from its slumber. I grab what I think was a arm, snuggling it close to me. Practically purring at the contact.

"What the hell...." A froze as I heard a voice, looking over where the sound came from. Seeing a very confused and equally frozen face.

"Uh..... Hi?" They said, causing me to freak and throw their arm back towards them. Surprising them enough that I could get up and run into the bushes. Trying my best not to set them on fire while trying not to be seen at the same time. I peeked out between the leaves, my flames light easily being confused for the sunlight. I watched as the tall curly stood up, looking around. Holding their arm close to them, looking almost stunned. 

"Hello? Little Ray?" Crap, so they did actually want to find me. I made no response, watching quietly till they started heading my direction. Slowly, like they were dealing with a wild animal. 

"Little Ray? Are you okay?" I just moved back, making a small rustle. 

"Little Ray, I know you're there. Come out please?" They tried to seem non-threatening, but it just came out very unsure. I froze, just watching them closely. Trying not to think about how their flames felt or how smooth their tone of voice was. But I had to admit, for a walking pile of watery flames they were cute to say the least. 

They got closer, almost inside the bush. I tried to move further back but my foot got tangled one some uprooted roots. No matter how hard I tugged I couldn't get free. I was trapped! I started to hyperventilate, getting unnaturally terrified at my situation. The curly most of heard my quicken breath and struggles or at least saw me for he spoke up.

"Little Ray? Calm down, I'll get you out just stay still."

I could barely hear their words over my panic, but it didn't matter anyways. My panic only grew as I felt their hand grab my foot to untangle me. But i just kicked at him, making some sort of roar-like noise. Causing them to let go and try not to get hit. Soon I realized the problem, all to late. By the time I had stopped freaking out and actually looked at my situation the Curly had long since given up. Moving back to the river, back to their hole. 

Untangling myself took longer than I'd like, causing me to lose more time then I'd like. I almost called out to the Curly for help but I found myself unable to. After the show I just put on I don't know how I'll ever face them normally again.

But I had to admit, they were quite brave to try and help. Even if in the end they gave up, or maybe they left to wait it out but fell asleep? Who knows, all I know is that I'm finally free and that its late. The moon was already out, shining almost directly over us. I knew that I would have to make shelter for the night. But where? If it rained or the river water rises I could be in trouble here. But I don't want to get to far away from this stranger.

I didn't want to admit it, but I longed for their company. Just being with them, even this far away I felt better. Not so alone. It was... nice, not at all how I felt with Ma- no. With that human. They were nice but a bit bossy. Which is how I got stuck in this oversized wardrobe. They said it was 'cute' even though all I wanted to wear were my factory clothes.

But I didn't want to think about that, not now. Shelter, that's what I need to focus on. Looking around gave no answer as our surroundings were quite bare aside from the small vegetation. Looking over at the Curly again gave me an idea. Grabbing two of the bigger leaves from the bush I made my way over to the Curly slowly.

Making sure not to garner their attention this time I started to dig into the surprisingly dry sand and soil. Creating myself my own little hole. Once it was just big enough I crawled inside. It was a perfect fit, with a smile I placed one of the leaves over the Curly then myself.

Creating the perfect temporary shelter for now. It could be better, the sand was dousing my flames slightly but it wasn't all bad. I could feel the heat from the Curly through the thin sand barrier between us. Getting as close to the warmth as I could I closed my eyes. Dreaming of ling prairie fields and storms with the loudest, purest thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A actual timed update. I wonder how long this will last?


	3. Entry not found

I was running through a long grassy field, torrents of water following me in memorizing waves. I grabbed onto one, almost expecting pain as my flames were doused. But it didn't happen as I pushed my head into it. Breathing in the water as I looked around at my blurry surroundings. Seeing each as a beautiful piece of artwork.

One not made by human hands, but at the hands of nature. Something that only I can truly see it seems. 

Like a watery oil painting my surroundings were constantly changing. Each new view giving me a brand new sensation. New colors, tastes, smells, and sounds. Overwhelming as my travels continued till there was only black with the sound of rain. Each individual raindrop creating it's own unique splash, its sound.

Something only it had, like people. 

With no more movement my mind was free to explore the depths of my memories. Bring both good and bad, mixing together into different shades. Flowing out of me in waves of water, adding to the rain. I felt everything yet nothing, I feel like I have lived forever yet never. Everywhere yet nowhere.

My mind, body, and soul were contradictions. Always opposites yet the same. Water and fire, earth and sky, light and dark all at once. Balanced like a scale yet always tipped far and little in all directions. 

And I hated yet loved it.

All the sensations overwhelming yet small compared to me. My body changed, becoming water, wind, fire, earth, light, dark, electricity. All combinations all at once and nothing at all. I felt nothing and everything.

Every little scar on another soul I felt, every little hurtful word and action. My mind scale was tipping, falling with me into the abyss.

Nothing was here anymore, no sounds, no sights, no smells nor tastes. Not even I was here anymore.

But I was drowning

I couldn't breath, my body being surrounded by blackness and it was choking me. I struggled, my flame still glowing. My light, my scent, my sight, my taste, my sound! All struggled, clawing away the darkness.

But it slipped through it, the darkness turned into pitch black ink. A tidal wave of it rushing into me, surrounding me in the nothingness.

Drowning once again as I stopped struggling. My mind scale tipped towards the darkness, my hurtful memories becoming my mind. Endlessly on repeat, Mama, the FireBloody, getting trapped. Alone.

Darker, darker, yet darker. The darkness keeps growing. The shadows cutting deeper. The light is gone, I am gone.

Destroyed, fallen down.

Who am I? Who are you? I am nothing, you are everything. What is this? Where is R2FzdGVyIA? They are late. Their next experiment was supposed to be

Very

Very

Interesting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VGhpbmsgeW91IGFyZSBzbyBzbWFydD8gRGVjb2RpbmcgbXkgd29yZHMgZGVhciByZWFkZXI/IEkga25vdyB5b3VyIG1pbmQsIHlvdSBhcmUgdGhlIG9uZSB0cmFwcGVkLiBJIGFtIG5vdCBhIGNoYXJhY3RlciwgSSBhbSBub3Qgc29tZXRoaW5nIHRvIGJlIHBsYXllZCB3aXRoLiBCdXQgeW91IGFyZS4KCldvdWxkIHlvdSBsaWtlIHRvIHBsYXk/IAoKR2FzdGVyIGxvdmVzIHRvIHBsYXksIGJ1dCBoZSBpcyBhIHB1cHBldC4KCkFuZCB5b3UgYXJlIG15IHN0cmluZ3M


	4. Someone new

I opened my eyes for the first time. Looking around me curiously, I was in some kind of glass chamber. There was many others. Without needing to look at myself I knew they were like me. They were all asleep, no, they weren't alive yet. Why? Everything seemed to early, wrong.

Moving around was difficult at first, but soon it felt natural swimming through this strange liquid. Surrounded by the light golden flames of my brothers and sisters. But it gave me a sense of deja-vu. Everything seemed like it happened. A long time ago, things were repeating.

Why?

Why do I know this? Why don't I remember? Why? Why?!

'Okay, calm down. You don't know for certain if that's what's going on. Maybe it just deja-vu? Why do I even know what that is? Why do I know what everything is without memories. Is this something I'm born with? No, this is something different. Maybe it had to do with that strange sound.' 

The words 'my sound' popped into my brain but I didn't care. It was weird and loud, almost deafening so. It sounded like a shrill fiery bird call. I didn't hate it, just didn't love it. It was okay, but what made it? Where did I hear it?

'It doesn't matter, just forget it' I mentally told myself as the door to the room opened. Through the glass I could see a tall looking man with a white lad coat. Walking towards the glass with meaning. Making me nervous, freezing and mimicking my surroundings. Feeling as light as water as the man got closer, letting me hear him.

"Baby Blues, check. Edges, check. Sansy, check. Curlys, check. Rays, check. Good not many seemed to of fallen down yet. This should be a good batch." He mumbles more to himself before leaving. Talking about today being 'microchip day'. I don't know what 5hat means, but it didn't sound good.

I immediately turned back from whatever I was, swimming over to the other bittys. Trying to wake them up, trying to call out for them. But either they couldn't hear more or nothing came out as my mouth as they stayed stagnant. 

"Wake up! Wake up!" I screamed out, but it was no use. They had no reaction as I pleaded at them. I felt my words start to echo back at me. The liquid around me starting to drain as I swam to the top. Taking my first real breath of air. It rushed my lungs, causing me to cough out the remains of the liquid as my body floated to the body with the draining waves.

Piles if bodies surrounded me, even though they are piled on top of each other they don't seem to notice. In their own little worlds. Some with their eyes open and blank, others looking sickly pale or far to bright to be healthy. Was this a side effect? I felt fine, just a little woozy but these guys are practically dusting.

Was it because I woke up earlier?

Getting onto shaky legs I tried to walk over to the glass. Tripping over the bodies, blending in with the countless other bittys or Rays like the man said. The door opened and I forced myself not to make a single movement or breath. Blending in perfectly with all the other stagnant bodies.

They were talking about our process as they started opening our tank. Their large rough hands started grabbing bittys left and right. The sickly ones were separated from the other. Tossed like a ragdoll into a small crate. While the others were out with slight more care into another crate with martingale so our flames wouldn't be doused by the wood.

But where were the sick ones going? They're staying something about them and about the 'play room'.

I had no real idea about what they were talking about. But I knew somewhere in my soul that it wasn't any good. I had to help them! To do that, I had to be one. It wasn't any harder then blending in. So I mimicked the sicks ones. 

Becoming the palest of them all.

Before I knew it I was roughly grabbed. Instead of the immediate feeling of the rough looking wood I heard them talking again.

About me.

"Look at this one! She's a real messed up one! She doesn't even have a yellow flame. It's white!" They laughed and I felt myself being handed over to someone else who's grip was far to tight. Crushing me.

"Wow, something must of really gone wrong for this one. The boss would love to see this one!" The other said, catching my attention immediately. I didn't want to see the boss, whoever he was. I needed to go with the sick ones!

"Stick her with the sick ones, you know the boss personally checks them in the playing room himself. He'll see her then." Yet another voice said. Causing me to be realized yet terrified at still having to meet this 'boss'.

What on earth did I just get myself into?


End file.
